Reincarnation
by animehime20
Summary: People say love never lasts longer than a life time. Well, tell that to these two lovers, whose love has lasted thousands of life times! 'No matter what happens, they will find one another in their next life... Everytime.' JesseXJaden/JohanXJudai
1. Chapter One: 749,990 BC, Caveman Era

**Title**: Reincarnation

**Genre**: romance, spiritual

**Rating**: T for violence, language, and some themes

**Pairing**: JesseXJaden/Johan

**Summary**: People say that love never lasts longer than a life time. Well, try telling that to these two lovers. Their love has gone through thousands of life times! Thousands of different bodies with thousands of different events, these two lovers just seem to keep finding one another. Read the adventures of a few of these teen's reincarnated past lives, up until they final meet in the present!

Me: Okay! I thought of this idea a little while ago.

Lucy: There's a story behind this...

Me: Okay! So, you know how in the first episode where Jesse shows up? 106? Well, in that episode, when Jaden says "It feels like we've met before", I got this idea!

Lucy: Maybe they met each other in the past!

Me: And so, this story was born!!

Lucy: Please read and review!!

**_Chapter One: 749,990 BC, Caveman Era_**

_Long ago, nearly 750,000 years ago, humans had just barely started walking among the world. They grew used to their surroundings, and soon grew into smarter creatures than before._

_The different homo sapiens lived in caves that they turned into their homes. Decorated with different stones and colorful furs from dead animals, the homes were lively and full of color. The 'towns' were filled with lovers of some sort._

_But the most wonderful love belonged to two young homo sapiens._

_These people weren't anything like you'd expect a caveman to be if you've watched television. They didn't look at all close to monkeys. The homo sapiens looked **just** like modern day humans._

_Jesse, a 17 year old boy, lived in a small cave with his mother and his father. He had a mop of messed-up blue hair that rested upon his head, and bright green eyes._

_Jesse wore nothing but a pair of torn brown pants that ended just before his ankle. Around his neck was a fang necklace, a fang from a small animal that had died long ago. Jesse wasn't overly muscular, but was very attractive. His skin was slightly tanner then everyone else, due to all the hunting._

_Jesse was a kind person, strong with emotion, and very protective of his loved ones._

_Especially of his lover, Jaden._

_Jaden was a beautiful young male with chocolate brown hair, a mop of orange on the top, and the most beautiful brown eyes anyone could ever imagine. Jaden's smile caused anyone to be filled with joy, regardless of who or what had made them sad. He was a child at heart, always playing, but was super cute._

_Jaden wore nothing but tan pants, but they had started to wear away, revealing them to be shorts that ended before Jaden's knees. Jaden's build was small, yet very attractive. His skin was nicely tanned, and he wasn't too muscular, nor too skinny._

_Jaden and Jesse fell in love at first sight. They had been hunting, and suddenly ran into each other. As it turned out, they were part of the same village. Jesse's cave was at the other end of the town, while Jaden's resided in the middle._

_The two were eternal lovers, nothing ever coming between them. They were inseperatable._

**SPIRITSHIPPING 4 EVER**

"Jay! Watch out!" Jesse hollered the the brunette. Jaden gasped and immediatly raced away from the saber tooth that had tried to destroy his life just now.

"Thanks, Jesse!" the brunette yelled, throwing a rock spear at the creature. Jesse and Jaden were currently fighting a saber tooth that had snuck into their village and eaten all their food, and murdered a few of their towns people.

The saber tooth roared and raced after Jaden again, but Jesse pegged a knife at it, whacking its leg with the blunt object. The huge, long-toothed cat roared in pain before slashing its paw down.

Unfortunatly, Jaden just happened to be in the way of the claws as they came down, and the huge talons scraped into his arm, digging deep into the flesh.

"AAAH!!" Jaden screamed in pain, clutching his wounded arm and landing on the ground, sweat pouring down his forehead, his brown eyes scqueezed shut in pain. Jesse gasped as he saw his lover go down.

"JADEN!!" he hollered, taking another spear and plunging it at the saber tooth. The cat immediatly ran, racing off into the forests never to be seen again, Jesse hoped.

"Jay!" Jesse yelled, kneeling down next to his fallen lover. Jaden gasped in pain, tears streaming down his paling cheeks as the blood flowed through the wound. Jesse tore off a piece of the clothing he was wearing around his waist and wrapped Jaden's arm up in it.

"It's all right, Jay! I'm here. You'll be all right, I promise!" the bluenette yelled, picking Jaden up bridal-style and racing towards the town with him. Jaden sobbed in pain, clutching at Jesse's arm to try and cancel the terrible pain.

"Hang in there, Jay! I'm gonna get help!" Jesse yelled, racing into the village and towards the healer who resided in the depths of the town.

**SPIRITSHIPPING 4 EVER**

"I-is he gonna be all right?" Jesse breathed in terror. The healer pressed water against Jaden's injury, earning a low hiss of pain from the brunette. The healer sighed and looked over at Jesse.

"I can't tell now. I don't know if he'll make it. The wound is very deep," she said. She gently laid Jaden down on a bed made from animal hide and stood up to get some cloth to wrap his arm up with.

Jaden gasped in pain and his head rolled limply to the side. Jesse gently went over to his lover and took Jaden's hand in his own. The brunette slowly glanced over and groaned lowly.

"J-Jess..." he whispered. Jesse gently pressed his lips against Jaden's hand and slowly stroked the younger boy's hand with his thumb, trying to keep the brunette calm.

"You're gonna survive. I promise you'll be okay," he whispered. Jaden smiled at his lover.

"T... thank you, Jess. I-I'll try and make it..." he whispered. Jesse gently went down and kissed Jaden on the lips. As he pulled back, he uttered two simple words that gave strength to the whole world.

"I love you, Jaden."

Jaden blushed and hugged Jesse with his arm, groaning weakly and shuddering in pain. Jesse stroked Jaden's hand more, still trying to keep the brunette as calm as he could be.

_Later that day..._

Jesse slowly entered the cave of the healer and stepped into the place where Jaden was. What awaited him sent terrorizing chills up and down his spine.

Jaden was laid upon the small make-shift bed, his eyes squeezed shut, tears still managing to seep through his eye lids and stream down his cheeks. His breaths came in labored sobs, every now and again, coughing up a thin stream of blood. The injury looked worse, the color of it changing into a strange pale purple color.

"Jay!" Jesse yelled, flinging himself down at his lover and taking the boy's small hand in his own. Jesse gasped at how cold his lover was. The bluenette gently pressed his forehead against Jaden's forehead, learning that the boy's body was burning with fever.

"Oh, Jaden..." Jesse whispered. The healered walked into the cave slowly and placed a hand on Jesse's shoulder. The bluenette glanced up at the elderly woman.

"He might not make it, Jess. His wound is too deep. He's lost a lot of blood," she said. Jesse nodded slowly before releasing Jaden's hand and slowly standing up.

"I'm gonna kill that damned creature for this," he yelled. Before the healer could say anything, Jesse raced from the cave, spear in one hand, a determined look upon his face.

_Later in the forest..._

"HEY!!" Jesse hollered, causing the same saber tooth that had wounded Jaden to glance up, glaring at the bluenette with its bright yellow eyes. Jesse inhaled deeply before whispering.

"You... wounded Jaden and now..." Jesse snapped his head up and raised the spear into the air.

"I'M GONNA FUCKING KILL YOU!!"

The saber tooth roared and lunged at Jesse, only to be thrown back by him. Jesse plunged the spear into the tiger's paw, earning a pained yelp from the giant creature.

"I'll murder you!" Jesse yelled again, ignoring the scratches he was getting on his arms. He didn't care about anything right now. Whether or not he died didn't matter tp him any more.

Suddenly, a noise snapped through Jesse's thoughts, gaining his full attention.

"J-Jesse..."

**SPIRITSHIPPING 4 EVER**

Jesse spun around when he heard his name, shock filling his eyes as he saw who was standing a short ways away from him.

Jaden was leaned against a tree, gasping in pain and clutching his wounded arm. The brunette was pale, deathly pale, and blood from his arm soaked down to his pants.

"JAY!?" Jesse yelled. Jaden suddenly saw the tiger make a leap for Jesse and gasped.

"Jesse! Look out!" the brunette yelled, throwing Jesse onto the ground just as the tiger came by. However, just like last time, Jaden was in the way.

The tiger tore through Jaden's stomach, placing a huge gasp on it. Blood flew everywhere, and only Jaden's deafening scream could be heard. Everything happened in slow motion.

Jaden crashed onto the ground in a pool of fresh blood, clutching his stomach and sobbing loudly. Finally, Jesse snapped out of his trance and stared at his lover.

"JADEN!!" he hollered, dropping next to the brunette, scooping his lover's face in his hands. Jaden gasped and sobbed while clutching his wounded stomach.

"Jay! Jaden, hang in there! Y-you'll be okay, I promise! I-I'm right here, Jay!" the bluenette yelled. Jaden sobbed weakly and opened his eyes to look up at Jesse.

"I-I'm not... gonna make it... Jesse.." he whispered.

**SPIRITSHIPPING 4 EVER**

"Jaden, don't talk like that! You'll be okay, I promise! I won't allow you to die like this! I love you!!" Jesse screamed. Jaden moaned in pain before smiling at Jesse.

"I love you, too, Jesse... I always will..." he whispered. Jesse realizes that Jaden wouldn't make it, so no matter what happened, he had to say his final words to the brunette.

"No matter what, Jaden," he whispered. Jaden stared in confusion when Jesse spoke again, tears causing his voice to crack slightly.

"No matter what happens, no matter how many life times I go through, I will find you again, my beloved angel," the blunette whispered. Jaden blushed and closed his eyes.

"Me... too... Jesse..." he whispered. Jesse gently pressed his lips against the brunette's before feeling Jaden go limp, and his chest stop rising. Jesse sobbed before placing Jaden gently on the ground.

The bluenette slowly rose and faced the tiger. Tears burned his vision, and a deep growl escaped his throat. He then hollered and raced towards the tiger.

"THIS IS FOR MY LOVER!!" he yelled, thrusting the spear at the creature, demanding it to die.

After a tough struggle, the tiger was dead, its corpse dropping to the ground with a thud. Jesse gasped, his body littered with scratches and blood, his vision fading quickly.

The bluenette slowly walked over to Jaden's body and embraced him tightly. Jesse sobbed into Jaden's neck, calling out for him to awaken. When Jaden didn't, Jesse took his spear and raised it over his own chest.

"I'll find you again, Jaden," he whispered before plunging the glistening spear into his heart. Pain filled his scream as he dropped next to Jaden, embracing him tightly.

"I love you, Jaden... I love you so much! I'll never leave you! And I will... find you again!" he yelled before feeling his life fading, clutching his lover tightly in his arms, a final sentace passing his lips as the rain started to fall.

"No matter how many life times I go through, I will find you again, my beloved Jaden..."

--

Me: Chapter One!!

Lucy: -sniffling- W-what a... sniff... romantic story... He... sniff... killed himself for Jaden!

Me: Yup! And all of this has to do with how Jesse and Jaden got to loving one another.

Lucy: So listen up people...

Both: Love lasts forever! There is such thing as 'undying love'!

Me: Please review! I _shall_ update my other stories soon!

Next chapter: 2360 BC, Ancient Egypt


	2. Chapter Two: 2360 BC, Ancient Egypt

**Title**: Reincarnation

**Genre**: romance, spiritual

**Rating**: T for violence, language, and some themes

**Pairing**: JesseXJaden/JohanXJudai

**Summary**: People say that love never lasts longer than a life time. Well, try telling that to these two lovers. Their love has gone through thousands of life times! Thousands of different bodies with thousands of different events, these two lovers just seem to keep finding one another. Read the adventures of a few of these teen's reincarnated past lives, up until they final meet in the present!

Me: Chapter two!

Lucy: We got such nice reviews on the first chapter that we had to continue here!

Me: Waah!! It's so kawaii, this story!!

Lucy: It really shows how Jesse and Jaden became lovers, no?

Me: Yup.

Lucy: Okay, so no one is confused...

1. Each chapter is a different reincarnation in a different time period.

2. The names will change from Jesse and Jaden to Johan and Judai. This means that they're reincarnations, so no one gets confused.

3. The final chapter will have the time they meet in the present!

Me: Here we go! Chapter two! Ancient Egypt!

**_Chapter Two: 2360 BC, Ancient Egypt_**

_Nearly 5000 years ago, the great lands of the river Nile were rich with culture, Kings called Pharoahs ruled over these lands, which were marked for miles by hot white sand and tall pyramids. _

_Wars had been fought and won, battles had been ended, and currently, all was as calm as it could be. Repairs were being done on broken buildings, and some bodies were still being buried from the battles. But things had basically returned to normal._

_Villages were bustling with traders and travelers, not to mention the locals. __Everything seemed peaceful in this cultural land. Not a care in the world. Everyone was at ease._

_At least, everyone except two future lovers, that is..._

**SPIRITSHIPPING 4 EVER**

Johan sighed deeply, wiping sweat off his forehead with the back of his hand. The sun was shining terribly today, and everything was extremely hot.

Johan was a 17 year old boy who had dark blue, spiked hair and eyes that could almost rival an emerald in color. The bluenette was very attractive, and often stalked by the village girls who seemed to adore him so much. The boy's skin was a light brown color, and he wore nothing but black pants. Maybe that's why he got chased so much by fangirls!

For some reason, Johan was always thinking about a brunette with deep brown eyes. He couldn't ever get the boy out of his mind, not even when he was sleeping. He couldn't escape this boy.

He couldn't escape him...

"Hey!" a sudden voice bellowed, catching Johan off guard and causing him to stumble over. The bluenette looked up just in time to see a large man throw a teenager to the ground. The teen crashed to the ground with a thud and gasped.

"We don't want you around here, got that!? You'll just bring bad luck!! People like you are a danger to us!" the same man hollered, smashing his foot into the fallen teen's chest.

The teen was possibly Johan's age, and was wearing only a brown tunic that fell around his knees. It was torn apart in many places. The poor boy had deep brown hair with a mop of orange on the top. The boy's skin was paler than everyone else's, but not by much.

The boy slowly glanced up, revealing his eyes to be a deep brown color, filled with tears of sadness and pain. The boy's exposed skin was littered with scratches and bruises.

"People like you are a danger to us!" the man yelled, gathering a crowd. The crowd picked up rocks and pegged them at the boy, causing instant bruises on his arms and legs. The boy gasped and slowly tried to plead for them to stop.

"P-please stop... I-I'll go back into the desert... Just stop... please stop..." he whispered, his eyes burning with tears from all the pain he was being inflicted upon. The man sneered.

"Here!!" he yelled, throwing a bucket of water on the poor boy. The boy gasped and wrapped his arms around himself, shuddering at the cruelty.

"Now get out of here!" the man yelled. Others started murmuring in the crowd about the boy.

"His eyes... they're too dark to be normal," a woman said.

"Don't look right into his eyes! You'll get cursed!" a child yelled.

"Brother, I'm scared!"

"People like him just bring trouble!"

"Why keep him alive?!"

"Yeah!"

Villagers then started pelting the boy with more stones, laughing and taunting him with their cruel words and titles. The boy sobbed again. No one was gonna save him now! No one cared waht happened. No one...

"HEY!!" Everyone spun around to see Johan race up and drop down by the brunette boy. The villagers looked at Johan in shock, wondering what the bluenette was thinking. Johan gently placed a hand on the boy's shoulder and helped him sit up.

"Are you all right?" he asked in a quiet voice as to not startle the boy. The brunette glanced up at Johan with confused eyes and opened his mouth to speak, but no sound came out. Instead, he placed his head on Johan's shoulder and closed his eyes. Johan glared at the people in the crowd.

"You think because someone is different you can peg stones at them!? Get out of here before I destroy all of you!" he yellled, sending the people away from the scene.

Johan gently scooped the boy up in his arms and gently shook him awake. The boy's eyes slowly opened and he glanced up at Johan. Johan smiled at him and embraced him tightly.

"W-who are you...?" the boy whispered. Johan smiled kindly and stroked the boy's hair lovingly.

"My name is Johan. And you are?" he asked. The brunette blushed before answering.

"J-Judai..." he whispered. Johan smiled and took Judai towards his home, reassuring the boy that everything would be okay. Judai clung to Johan's arm the whole time, shuddering when others walked by.

"It's okay... Nothing's gonna hurt you, Judai," Johan said, smiling.

**SPIRITSHIPPING 4 EVER**

_Several Months Later..._

"Judai, there's... something I have to tell you," Johan said to the brunette. Judai tilted his head to the side in confusion and fear, afraid that Johan would make him leave forever.

"W-what is it, Johan?" he asked. Johan sighed before taking Judai's hands in his own and looking deep into his eyes with his own emerald colored ones.

"Judai, I... I'm..." Johan then sighed before leaning forward and pressing his lips firmly against Judai's. The brunette gasped, which allowed Johan to slip his tongue into the brunette's mouth. Judai moaned into the kiss before Johan slowly pulled back and stared lovingly into the brunette's eyes.

"I love you, Judai," Johan said. Judai blushed cutely and nodded slowly.

"I feel the same, Johan," he whispered lovingly. Johan blushed and claimed Judai's lips in another passionate kiss, earning more moans of pleasure from the brunette under him.

For now, everything was perfect.

**SPIRITSHIPPING 4 EVER**

_Later at night..._

BANG!

"W-what's that?" Johan asked, sitting up from his bed. Judai stirred from his peaceful sleep and looked up at Johan with confusion written on his face.

"What's happening, Johan?" the brunette asked. Johan pet Judai's head before sitting up and exiting the bed. He made his way to the door of the hut and looked back at Judai.

"Just stay inside, Judai. It'll be okay. I'm gonna check it out," he said. Judai nodded and fell back against the bed, sighing happily before embracing the covers as if they were Johan.

Johan slowly stepped outside, only to be met by the eyes of a crowd of angry villagers.

"There! Johan, get away from the house! We're gonna destroy that creature!" a village man yelled. Johan glared before hollering back at them.

"Are you people nuts!? Judai isn't a monster!" The villagers gasped and murmured to one another.

"Poor thing's been decieved by that creature!" a villager called. The crowd agreed and they all raised their pitch forks and shouted insults to Judai.

"Kill the creature! Kill him!!"

"Stop this!" Johan yelled, pleading for them to leave Judai alone. There was a shuffling sound from behind Johan, and then he heard a small voice.

"Johan?" Judai asked, stepping out from the hut and in front of the crowd. Johan spun around to see Judai standing behind him. The brunette had confusion written all over his face.

"Judai!?" he yelled in confusion. The villagers gasped and one of them readied a spear at Johan's back, preparing to kill the boy in order to destroy Judai.

Judai gasped as the man threw the spear at Johan's back. Before it could hit him, however, Judai jumped in front of Johan, arms outstretched protecivly.

"No!" Judai yelled as the spear came for him. He didn't care what happened, as long as Johan was all right, he didn't care at all what was going to happen!

"Judai-" Johan yelled, gasping as the spear plunged into the brunette's chest. Judai coughed up blood, tears forming behind his closed eyes as he fell back into Johan's arms.

Johan couldn't move. His legs were frozen in place by what just happened. All he could do was catch Judai in his arms and stare at the wound that now covered his chest.

Finally, Johan found the voice to scream.

**SPIRITSHIPPING 4 EVER**

"NOOOO!!" Johan yelled, sinking to his knees and shaking Judai gently. "Wake up! Wake up, already!! Judai!! Don't die, Judai!! Please! Don't leave me all alone!!"

Judai moaned and glanced up at Johan, a smile gracing his pale lips as he reached up and cupped Johan's cheek with his hand. The brunette smiled again.

"I-it's... cough... all right. As long as... you're okay," he whispered. Johan smiled sadly at Judai's words before realizing that Judai wasn't going to make it.

"Judai, no matter what happens, I'm going to find you again. Even if a thousand life times pass, I will find you again! Nothing can stop me from finding you again!" Johan yelled. Judai blushed and smiled at Johan.

"I love you, Johan. I'll see you... in my next life, I hope. I'll never forget you... Johan..." he whispered, his chest falling still and his eyes fluttering closed. Johan sobbed and placed Judai gently on the ground.

"I'll find you, Judai. I'll find you again. I promise," he whispered. Johan then stood and took the same spear that had killed Judai and raised it over his head before addressing the villagers.

"You can't keep love down! No matter what happens, the gods will hnever forgive you for taking Judai's life. And you've done the same thing to me. You destroyed my life as well. Farewell, monsters," he whispered before plunging the spear through his own heart.

The villagers gasped as Johan went down, suddenly feeling sorry for what they did. They realized that Judai didn't deserve to die like this. Johan and Judai deserved to be together.

Johan crawled over and embraced Judai, kissing his pale cold lips, and then falling to the ground, his final words to the brunette being the only thing that the villagers could hear over their sobs.

"No matter how many lifetimes, I go through... I will find you again, Judai."

--

Me: Chapter two is finished!!

Lucy: Wow! Another romantic ending!

Me: Poor Judai! He never did anything wrong! He's just a kawaii little boy!

Lucy: Such heartless people!

Me: I know. But Johan took care of them, right then and there!

Lucy: How dare they kill Judai-chan!!

Me: Yeah! Please review! And you all get a cookie! Oh, and everytime you review nicely, you get 2 free plushies of the reincarnations from this chapter!

Next chapter: 1700 BC, Xia Dynasty


	3. Chapter Three: 1700 BC, Xia Dynasty

**Title**: Reincarnation

**Genre**: romance, spiritual

**Rating**: M for violence, language, and some themes

**Pairing**: JesseXJaden/JohanXJudai

**Summary**: People say that love never lasts longer than a life time. Well, try telling that to these two lovers. Their love has gone through thousands of life times! Thousands of different bodies with thousands of different events, these two lovers just seem to keep finding one another. Read the adventures of a few of these teen's reincarnated past lives, up until they final meet in the present!

Me: Chapter three!

Lucy: Who here believes that this story is sad?

Me: I do! I do!!

Lucy: Of course you do! You freakin' wrote it!!

Me: Yeah! But I put a little treat into this story!

Lucy: Really?

Me: Yup. A LEMON IN THIS CHAPTER!!

Lucy: REALLY!? OMG AIBOU YOU ROCK!!

Me: I know! And now... boom shuckalucka!

Lucy: ...Okay. Let's just start the damn story! People wanna read the lemon!

Me: Story start! Chapter three, ancient China!

**_Chapter Three: 1700 BC, Xia Dynasty_**

_The land was encased in war at this time. Wars broke out almost every month, with someone wanting something to proove. In these times, the Xia Dynasty's prince was always kept inside the castle. To protect him._

_Judai Yuki was the Prince of the Xia Dynasty. His father had died long ago, but his first order of business was to assure that his son would be protected from any dangers. The King assigned Johan Andersen to protect him. Judai had brown hair with an orange mop on top of it, and his eyes rivaled his hair in color. He was always wearing long red kimonos, almost like he was a princess._

_Johan Andersen was a knight who was excelently skilled with a sword. He had been training since he was 5 years old. 12 years later, Johan was almost the perfect swordsman. But his feelings for the Prince caused him to not think when he fought. Johan's hair was sea-blue, and his eyes rivaled an emerald in color. He was always wearing some form of fancy tunic and long pants._

_The Prince and the Knight fell in love almost instantly. No one agreed to their love, but that didn't matter to them. They loved each other, and nothing would get in their way no matter what._

_But maybe a war would..._

**SPIRITSHIPPING 4 EVER**

"What do you mean!?" Johan screamed. The general nodded sadly. Judai clung to Johan's arm, tears streaming from his cheeks. They had just recieved terrible news from the general.

Johan was assigned to go to war as a soldier.

"No way!" Johan protested. The general, General Shang, shook his head slowly. He looked sad to have told the lovers this news, but it must be delivered.

"Forgive me, Johan, but that's the command. As a swordsman... you must honor it," Shang said. Johan violently shook his head and laced his arms around Judai's waist, pulling the prince closer to himself.

"I won't abandon Judai!" he growled. Judai blushed as Johan spun around and took Judai to his bedroom. Johan threw open the door and gently pushed Judai onto the bed, crawling ontop of him. Judai was confused.

"Joha-"

Before Judai could continue, Johan pressed his lips against the brunette's.

**SPIRITSHIPPING 4 EVER**

Johan ran his tongue over Judai's lips, asking- no, pleading entrance! Once Judai's lips parted even slightly, Johan's tongue went in, searching for Judai's tongue. A small tongue war was started. Johan ended up winning, like always.

Johan's tongue searched around Judai's mouth, the blunette savoring the taste of the younger boy. Judai tried his best not to moan. It didn't work and he moaned quietly into the kiss.

But no, Johan didn't stop there! He pressed his knee between Judai's legs, earning a muffled moan from the prince. The need for oxygen became to great and they broke away, a small shimmering trail of saliva still connecting their lips together.

"J-Johan..." Judai gasped. The bluenette smiled at Judai before glancing up and down the brunette's body with lust filled eyes. The younger brunette was panting slightly from the kisses, a very faint blush on his face, making him adorable. The boy looked so rapeable right now! But Johan wouldn't do anything... without Judai's consent of course.

Johan smiled and started to slowly pull off the dress that Judai was forced to wear as a symbol of being a prince. Johan pulled it off fully, staring wide-eyed at Judai's beautiful chest. Johan then went down and began kissing the brunette's chest lovingly. Judai panted and moaned at the pleasurable feeling he was getting, a beautiful pink blush speading across his face.

"J-Jo...han... I- Unnn!!" Judai suddenly moaned loudly as Johan's lips latched onto Judai's nipple and began sucking on it lovingly. Judai dug his hand into Johan's blue hair, panting and moaning his name.

"Aaaah... J-Johan... Unnnnn..." Judai moaned loudly, panting more as he did so. Johan smirked.

"Judai, does this feel good?" Johan whispered when he stopped sucking on Judai's nipple. Judai moaned loudly before nodding ever-so-slowly. He was too happy at the moment to see or feel anything else except Johan.

Judai panted as Johan slowly started to slid down Judai's boxers. Slowly, slowly...

In a sudden swift motion, Judai was naked and exposed to Johan. The bluenette slowly started to remove his own tunic, earning and excited gasp from the brunette beneath him.

"Like what you see?" Johan asked before removing the rest of his clothes until he was naked as well. Judai blushed a deep shade of red before he noticed that Johan climbed back ontop of him again. He then gasped again when he felt Johan grab onto his member.

"Wow, Judai. You're really beautiful when you're all blushy like this, you know," Johan whispered seductively to the panting brunette. Judai shivered at the lustful tone in his lover's voice. He wanted Johan so badly now!

"J-Johan... unn..." Judai whispered, blushing even deeper if it was possible. Johan smirked and glanced up at Judai with confused, wanting eyes.

"May I?" he asked hopefully. Judai stared at the bluenette before nodding slowly, a smile gracing his beautiful lips.

"Arigato, Judai," Johan whispered to the brunette seductivly. He then went down to Judai's member. He licked the tip of it and then slowly took all of Judai into his mouth.

"Unnn!!" Judai moaned loudly, throwing his head back in pleasure. Johan smirked and continued to suck and deep throat Judai's member. Judai moaned loudly, but tried to remain quiet as to not allow anyone to hear.

"J-Johan! Unn!!" Judai hollered while he moaned for his lover. Johan continued and made it even more pleasurable for the brunette. Judai moaned loudly as Johan continued.

"Johan! I'm... I'm gonna-" Judai cried out as he came suddenly, gasping and moaning from the pleasure he was feeling.

Johan then pulled away, and glanced down at the pleased figure beneath him. Judai had a faint blush spread across his nose and cheeks, panting and moaning, his eyes half open and filled with wanting.

Johan gently sucked on one of his own fingers. He then placed it by Judai's entrance, earning an excited gasp from the brunette. The bluenette than glanced up at Judai with a concerned look on his face.

"Are you sure that you're ready for this, Judai?" Johan asked. Judai nodded, the pink blush still on his face.

"Y-yes... Johan, hurry... I need you," Judai panted. Johan kissed the brunette on the lips quickly to assure him that everything would be okay, and then stuck his finger into Judai's entrance.

Judai squirmed lightly at the feeling of the unfamiliar digit in his body. He wasn't used to anything invading him before. Johan pressed harder into Judai with his finger. Judai bit his lip and moaned loudly in pain. Johan glanced at Judai in concern.

"Are you all right, Judai? Do you want me to stop? I don't want to hurt you," he told the brunette. Judai shook his head quickly, his eyes squeezed closed, his hands clutching the sheets while he panted heavily.

"N-no... I'll be fine... I'll be okay. Just don't stop, Johan," Judai moaned. Johan nodded and then stuck in a second finger, and then the pain kicked in even worse.

Judai moaned loudly in pain when Johan's second finger went in. Johan immediately started kissing and biting Judai's neck a few times to distract him. Judai moaned as Johan slowly scissored him open slightly.

Judai breathed in heavily for a few moments, trying to cancel the pain that coursed through his small body. He wasn't used to anything like this. It hurt so much... But it felt too good to stop!

Johan kissed Judai's neck and started nipping at it some more, trying to distract his lover from the pain that was building up inside him.

After a few moments, Johan's third finger pressed into Judai. Judai cried out in terrible pain as Johan's third finger entered him. Johan glanced up at Judai with worry on his face. Had he hurt the boy that badly?

He slipped his third finger out of Judai, allowing the brunette to relax, and then thought of how to make Judai no longer in pain. Then an idea struck him.

Johan searched around with his fingers until he heard Judai cry out in pleasure, noticing that Judai relaxed a bit after. Johan smiled, knowing that he had found Judai's prostate.

He brushed his fingers against that certain spot in Judai again, enjoying the sounds of pleasure coming from his brown-haired angel. He continued this until Judai was used to the digits being inside him.

When Judai was moaning in so much pleasure that he couldn't stand it anymore, Johan slipped his third finger in, smiling when Judai moaned in pleasure, not in pain. He then started scissoring Judai slightly open again.

Judai moaned and bit his lip at the feeling. He wasn't used to this. It hurt so much, but it felt too good to stop. The attention Johan was giving him, it felt so good!

"Unnnn... Jo...han... Unnnnn..." Judai moaned at the feeling of his lover scissoring him open. He loved Johan. He never wanted this to end! He never wanted Johan to leave him. He never wanted to lose Johan. Not ever!

Johan nodded slowly, thinking that Judai was stretched enough, and removed his fingers from the brunette. Judai groaned at the loss of pleasure and looked at Johan, confused as to why he stopped.

Johan spit in his hand and then coated his member in the make-shift lube. Johan positioned himself by Judai's entrance and then looked at Judai in slight concern.

"Are you sure about this, Judai?" he asked, concern lacing in his voice, wanting be to absolutely certain that Judai was ready for what was going to happen. Judai nodded and moaned in pleasure.

"Y-yes... hurry, Johan. Please, Johan, I need you. I want you inside me, Johan..." Judai moaned softly, his voice barely above a whisper, the blush on his face making him look really attractive. He looked so beautiful right now. So vulnerable.

Johan nodded and gave Judai a quick kiss on the forehead. He then slowly pushed his member into Judai's entrance, slowly until he was fully inside his lover.

"Unnnnnn!!" Judai bit his lip to muffle the pained moan from his lover, but it failed. Johan kissed and sucked on Judai's shoulder passionatly, trying to stop the pain that Judai was in.

Judai continued to moan in pain, gasping loudly before closing his eyes to keep the tears in. He wasn't used to this yet. The pain was too much for him to take. But it felt sooo good!

"J-Johan... y-you can m-move now," Judai whimpered weakly, his eyes closing so he could adjust to the feeling. Johan did as instructed and started his thrusts slowly as to not hurt his angel.

Judai moaned in both pain and pleasure. He had never felt anything like this before. The feeling of this. It was unlike anything he had ever felt before in his life. It was so wonderful!

"Aaah... Johan... unn... G-go faster, Johan... Please faster!!" Judai moaned loudly. Johan nodded before he then started thrusting harder an faster into the brunette that he loved so dearly. Judai groaned at the feeling of penetration, moaning out his lover's name.

It was intoxicating, the way Judai moaned Johan's name.

"Aaah... Jo..haan... unn..." Judai moaned out his lover's name. Johan captured Judai's lips in a kiss, trying to silence the moaning brunette.

He thrusted deeper into the brunette. Judai cried out in pleasure as Johan hit the _certain place_ inside him. The place that made Judai cry out in pleasure. He wasn't sure _what_ Johan had hit. All the brunette knew was that it felt so damn _good_!

"A-ah! H-hit th-there a-again, J-Johan!" Judai said while moaning, attempting to muffle the noise by biting his lower lip. Johan did as instructed, and slammed harder into Judai. The brunette cried out in both pleasure and pain.

Judai had never felt anything this good before! Johan's member inside him. It felt so good! Judai cried out as Johan dug even deeper into him, begging to the bluenette to go faster and harder. The harder Johan went, the better it felt.

Judai cried out in pure pleasure now. The pain mixed in with the pleasure. It felt so good!

For Johan, this was incredible. Judai's tight muscles surrounding him built up friction, but that only made it feel better. Johan moaned as he thrust deeper into the brunette.

"Unnn!! Judai!!" Johan yelled, panting as he hollered it out loudly. Judai moaned loudly as Johan thrust harder into him.

"Unnn!! J-Johan!! Harder!! Deeper!! Faster!!" the brunette cried out. Johan complied with his lover's demand and thrust harder into the brunette. Judai moaned loudly and then pulled Johan into a passionate kiss.

The two lovers were engulfed in so much pleasure, that they never wanted it to end. When the kiss was broken, Judai wrapped his arms around Johan's neck and pulled him close.

"Oh my God, Johan!!" Judai moaned loudly as Johan thrust deeper into him.

"Unnn!! Judai!!" Johan called out, releasing a loud moan as he continued to thrust into his younger lover.

Judai almost couldn't stand it. Johan was digging deeper into him. The pleasure was almost too much for him. Johan then started stroking Judai's member in time with his thrusts, doubling the pleasure that the brunette was feeling.

Judai cried out in pleasure, panting a lot before looking into Johan's emerald eyes with lust in them. He loved Johan.

Judai couldn't stand it any longer.

"J-Johan! I-I'm gonna cum!!" Judai called.

"Not yet, Judai! I'm almost there!!" Johan moaned and panted as he thrusted deeper into the brunette.

"I c-can't h-hold it b-back a-anymore!" Judai stuttered, his vision becoming blurred as his face slightly twisted in slight pain.

"Aaaah!! Judai!! Now!!" Johan yelled. Judai cried out as he came suddenly, his vision going white for a quick moment. Johan thrust deeper into Judai and then cried out as he came as well. Judai gasped as his lover came inside him, filling him with his essence.

Johan collapsed on top of Judai, both of the boys panting from exhaustion. Johan slowly pulled out of Judai, landing ontop of him again gently. Judai gladly welcomed the weight. Johan kissed the brunette on the forehead and pulled the covers up over the lovers.

"I love you, Ju-chan," he whispered. Judai smiled before snuggling into Johan's warm chest.

"I love... you too, Johan-kun," the brunette whispered before the two lovers fell into a deep sleep.

**SPIRITSHIPPING 4 EVER**

Later that month, Johan went to the war. He fought hard and strong, but alas, all was in vain. The war was too much, and Johan felt weaker and weaker each day. But he forced himself to fight for Judai's sake.

Johan panted heavily as he swung his sword at a coming enemy. The enemy squealed in terror as he died, blood splattering onto the soil that was already stained with blood. Johan felt super weak, and suddenly gasped.

A sharp spear suddenly stabbed into Johan's back.

"JOHAN!!" Judai cried as his lover went down. The brunette raced to Johan's side and knealed next to him. He scooped the bluenette into his arms and shook him gently, tears falling onto his lover's pale skin.

"Johan! Wake up! Don't leave me all alone!!" he cried. Johan woke up for a few seconds, stroking Judai's cheek with his bloody hand. The blunette reached up, pulled Judai down, and planted a kiss upon Judai's pink lips.

Then, Johan's life ended.

Judai sobbed over his lover, pleading for him to awaken. After Johan didn't wake up, Judai gently placed Johan on the ground and stood up slowly. He took Johan's sword and pointed it at the other people who had killed Johan.

"I will find you, Johan... Even if it takes a thousand lifetimes..." Judai whispered.

Judai then rushed into battle in his lover's place.

**SPIRITSHIPPING 4 EVER**

Judai slowly sat in the graveyard near Johan's grave. He sobbed over his lover's grave, choking out loud sobs as blood seeped onto the soil.

"Johan... Johan..." Judai sobbed, feeling his vision fading quickly. Blood seeped onto the soil, soaking the ground in a deep crimson color. Judai fell weakly to the ground, his nails digging into the ground.

Suddenly, warm arms laced their way around Judai, pulling the brunette into a gentle embrace. Judai sighed warmly and snuggled into the embrace. The brunette glanced up slowly and gasped when he saw Johan holding him tightly. Judai hugged Johan back and exhaled deeply.

"You're back, Johan..." he whispered. Johan smiled and kissed Judai's lips, embracing the brunette even tighter than before.

The soldiers didn't find Judai's body until spring.

--

Me: Chapter three is finished!!

Lucy: Wow! That lemon was good! For once, Johan died first and Judai made the promise!

Me: I know! Poor wittle Johan-kun!

Lucy: Next we're gonna move up to the Greek area of discovery.

Me: Macedonia when Alexander the Great was alive!

Lucy: Whoo! Next one's gonna have drunks in it!

Me: Oh joy!

Next chapter: 356 BC, Macedonia


	4. Chapter Four: 356 BC, Macedonia

**Title**: Reincarnation

**Genre**: romance, spiritual

**Rating**: M for violence, language, and some themes

**Pairing**: JesseXJaden/JohanXJudai

**Summary**: People say that love never lasts longer than a life time. Well, try telling that to these two lovers. Their love has gone through thousands of life times! Thousands of different bodies with thousands of different events, these two lovers just seem to keep finding one another. Read the adventures of a few of these teen's reincarnated past lives, up until they final meet in the present!

Me: Chapter four!

Lucy: About time!

Me: Unlike the other chapters, out of request, I have not killed anyone this time!

Lucy: WHAAAAAAT!? REALLY!?

Me: YES!!

Lucy: WHY ARE WE YELLING!?

Me: I JUST COPIED YOU!!

Lucy: OKAY!!

Me: Anyway, please enjoy this!

Lucy: Review nicely!

Me: Story start! Chapter four, Macedonia!!

**_Chapter Four: 356 BC, Macedonia_**

_Macedonia. The time period when Alexander the Great was alive. The land was filled with happiness, even if wars were starting every single moment. The towns were filled with cheering children and happy elderly people and everyone in between._

_Jesse Andersen was a young boy who lived all alone in a hut-house. He had teal blue hair and shining emerald eyes. He always wore simple clothing, sometimes not wearing a shirt, revealing his nicely toned body. _

_Lately, Jesse has been seeing a boy with chocolate brown hair and deep hazel-brown eyes. The boy is always smiling, whispering to him and talking to him about something Jesse couldn't understand. What did the boy mean?_

_That is where our story begins._

**SPIRITSHIPPING 4 EVER**

Jesse slowly emerged from his hut home and stretched, groaning loudly as he stretched his arms over his head. He then looked up and shielded his eyes from the sun. He yanwed before picking up a basket to hold food and walked out into town.

"Ah... What a boring day," Jesse sighed. It was the same as every day. Jesse would go and get groceries, then stay home all day cleaning only to have it get dirty again, and then he'd go to sleep. After 16 years of that, it was super annoying now.

Suddenly, Jesse saw someone laying on the ground.

The boy was clothed in dark brown clothing, but his head was revealed. His eyes were closed, his hair was a beautiful brown color. He was shorter than Johan, but not by that much. Scratches covered his body, and he seemed almost in pain. His head was covered by a green fishing hat.

"Oh my God!" Jesse hollered, running over to the boy and sitting him up. The boy's head rolled to the side slightly, and his breath came in ragged gasps. Jesse gave the boy a gentle shake and then looked down at him in concern.

"Hang in there!! Are you all right!?" Jesse yelled. The boy raised his head up, revealing his eyes to be a beautiful brown color. The bluenette's breath almost stopped as he stared into the boy's eyes. A smile touched the brunette's lips.

"I am..." he whispered. Jesse sighed in relief before helping the boy stand up.

"My name's Jesse. Who are you?" the bluenette asked. The brunette boy removed the fishing hat he was wearing and pulled a tab out from it, skimming over it with his brown eyes. He then cleared his throat and read it.

"Ja...den..." he read before putting the tab back into the hat and placing it on his head. Jaden smiled at Jesse warmly. Jesse sighed before taking Jaden's hand and dragging him towards the hut where he lived in.

_Later..._

"So, you came from Babylonia?" Jesse asked, handing Jaden a cup of water. The brunette nodded and sipped the liquid before setting it gently on the ground and then clearing his throat. He laughed slightly and removed the hat he was wearing.

"Yeah, I came from Babylonia. I... can't remember anything else though. I remember getting hit on the head really hard, and then... nothing," Jaden said, rubbing the back of his neck with his hand. Jesse stared at the boy from his dreams with a look of sympathy on his face,

"I wandered into this town, but soon collapsed from hunger, I guess," Jaden said in a solemn voice. He rubbed his stomach slightly, groaning from hunger pains. Jesse got a piece of fruit and handed it to the brunette. Jaden thanked him and ate the fruit slowly.

"I wonder... if I'll ever remember..." he whispered.

**SPIRITSHIPPING 4 EVER**

_Several Months Later..._

'_T-this is wrong... I.. I don't even know if he likes me back!!_' Jesse thought one day has he watched Jaden sleeping. The brunette was adorable, and Jesse liked him a lot. Maybe he even... loved him...

"I-I can't..." Jesse whispered, suddenly realizing that he was thinking out loud. Jaden stirred and then woke up slowly looking up at Jesse.

"Mm... Jesse, what's wrong?" Jaden groaned, rubbing his eyes softly and cutely. His eyes opened slightly, and he glanced up at the bluenette sleepily. Jesse walked foward and touched Jaden's shoulders.

"Jaden... I-I can't hold it back anymore..." Jesse said, grasping Jaden's hands in his own. The brunette looked at him in shock, wondering what Jesse was trying to tell him. Jesse's face was tinted red with embarrassment as he opened his mouth and spoke.

"I...I'm in love with you, Jaden..."

Jaden's eyes widened as Jesse's words exited his lips. Before Jaden could answer, Jesse slammed forard and smashed his lips against the brunette's. Jaden gasped and then kissed back, moaning into the kiss as loudly as he could.

Jesse smirked and slowly pulled away from the brunette, who was now panting underneath him. Jesse then went down and kissed Jaden's neck, making the brown-haired boy shudder with happiness.

"I... I love you, too, Jesse," Jaden moaned. Jesse pulled back and then kissed Jaden again, their lips locking, their tongues running over one another in a small war, in which Jesse won. Jaden just accepted Jesse's tongue and moaned loudly into the kiss.

Everything was perfect for the lovers.

**SPIRITSHIPPING 4 EVER**

_Several Years Later..._

Jaden stood in the front of his home, his arms wrapped around Jesse's waist, tears streaming from his closed eyes. The bluenette was slowly stroking Jaden's hair and holding him close. He then pulled the upset sobbing brunette back so he could look in his eyes.

"Don't worry, Jay. I'll be back soon, so don't worry about anything!" Jesse assured. Jaden smiled warmly, even though he was sobbing. Jesse rubbed Jaden's back gently before kissing him gently on the lips. Jesse then placed a hand on Jaden's swollen stomach.

"I'll return before the baby is born, so don't worry," the bluenette whispered. Jaden nodded slowly and then kissed Jesse's lips gently. Jesse smiled and then gave his lover one final hug before turning away and gathering his stuff.

With that, Jesse vanished down the path, beginning his journey.

**SPIRITSHIPPING 4 EVER**

_2 Months Later..._

Jesse raced down the path to his home as quickly as he could. Sweat and sunlight were leaking into his eyes, but he didn't care about that. The bluenette saw his house come into view and he sped up. The curtain was drawn shut, which was unusual, and strange smoke was coming from the house. It smelled like a candle.

Jesse pushed open the door to his home and raced in, stopping immediatly at the sight that lay before him. It was breath-taking, as well as nerve-racking.

Jaden was laying on the bed, his eyes closed gently, sweat rolling down his forehead. He was covered by blankets, but by the looks of things, his stomach was no longer swollen anymore. A candle was gently placed next to him, giving off sweet scents to calm him down. Jesse slowly stepped forward, kneeled down, and took Jaden's hand in his own. Jaden's eyes fluttered open.

"J-Jesse... y-you came for me..." Jaden whispered softly, his voice weak. Jesse cringed at the tone and pressed his nose against Jaden's nose. He then pulled back and looked into the brunette's eyes.

"I'm so sorry I didn't make it in time..." he whispered. Jaden smiled and then looked down at the bundle of blankets next to him. The brunette took the bundle in his arms and then rocked it gently before pulling the blankets down a little.

Jesse gasped.

Inside the bundle was a beautiful baby boy. He had Jaden's chocolate brown hair with teal streaks. His eyes were a mix between green and brown, and were filled with innocence. He was adorable and cooed happily when he saw Jesse.

"I'm so proud. It was a rough birth but... It was worth it," Jaden whispered softly. Jesse leaned forward and kissed Jaden softly on the lips before laying down next to him and storking his stomach.

_'I will always find you, Jaden. Even if it takes a thousand life times... we'll love one another forever..._' Jesse smiled as he watched Jaden sleeping.

--

Me: Chapter four is finished!!

Lucy: Aw! The child is so adorable!

Me: I know! Aw! Jesse-kun missed it!

Lucy: Thank God Jaden was alive!

Me: I know!!

Lucy: Whoo! Next one's gonna have drunks in it!

Me: Joyous occasions!!

Next chapter: 330 BC, Ancient Greece


	5. Chapter Five: 330 BC, Ancient Greece

**Title**: Reincarnation

**Genre**: romance, spiritual

**Rating**: M for violence, language, and some themes

**Pairing**: JesseXJaden/JohanXJudai

**Summary**: People say that love never lasts longer than a life time. Well, try telling that to these two lovers. Their love has gone through thousands of life times! Thousands of different bodies with thousands of different events, these two lovers just seem to keep finding one another. Read the adventures of a few of these teen's reincarnated past lives, up until they final meet in the present!

Me: Chapter five!

Lucy: Sorry for the late updates! We were very busy!

Me: I haven't killed anyone!

Lucy: Yay!!

Me: Yee!

Lucy: Please enjoy the enjoyment!

Me: That's right! Ancient Greece!

Lucy: Yay!

Me: Ying!

Lucy: Review nicely and happily!

Me: Story start! Chapter five, Ancient Greece!

**_Chapter Five: 330 BC, Ancient Greece_**

_Long ago, in Ancient Greece, the King had a son, and one day, the son would grow up and become the King over Greece. But the first King valued his youth and his position, and was cruel to every one of his subjects. His son, Jaden, was a lot better and kinder, and everyone couldn't wait for him to become the King._

_To try and stop this from happening, the King prayed to the Gods to take his own son's life. But when the gods didn't, the disrespectful king cursed them for the rest of eternity, and the King had a curse placed on his kingdom._

_In a week, a monster would come down and devour the King. The King feared his own death, so to avoid getting eaten, he crowned his son as the King, and then within the week, the son would be eaten by the monster, and the King could rain supreme over the land._

_But what the King didn't know is that a knight who was in love with the son would try and defeat the monster._

**SPIRITSHIPPING 4 EVER**

Jaden stared out the window late at night, knowing that tomorrow was the date in which he was destined to die. He damned his father silently, knowing far well that it was all his fault that this had happened. The brunette sighed deeply and then stared up at the moon.

"Artemis... is this really my future? Am I.... meant to die?" Jaden whispered. He heard a voice scoff and then whistle once, and upon glancing down to see who it was who had made the noises towards him, Jaden felt tears fill his eyes with joy.

"Jesse!!" Jaden gasped with tears flowing from his eyes. Jesse, his lover, smiled and then climbed up using a rope to get to Jaden. He sat on the edge of the window and pulled the crying brunette into an embrace.

"Hey there, Jay. Why are you crying?" Jesse asked, since he did not know about the curse that was placed on the King. Jaden sobbed harder and then clung to Jesse tightly.

"I'm supposed to get killed tomorrow," he sobbed. Jesse gasped and clung tightly to the brunette, whispering words of calming towards him.

"It's okay. I won't let anyone kill you, Jaden. I'll protect you even if I am to die in the process. I will NEVER allow you to die no matter what!!" Jesse said the last words with such force that Jaden found it impossible to doubt him. Jaden smiled and kissed Jesse on the lips.

Jesse then went off to find a way to stop the curse, and Jaden stared back out at the moon, ready for anything now that Jesse was here to save him from death. But Jesse wasn't back by morning, and Jaden became worried.

**SPIRITSHIPPING 4 EVER**

_The Next Day..._

"Forgive us, Your Highness. But it is as the King commads," one of the soldiers said as he chained Jaden against one of the boulders with long, thick. Jaden nodded slowly, tilting his head to the side so that the guards couldn't see the tears forming in his eyes.

"It is all right... I don't care about it... It's fine..." Jaden whispered in a sob filled voice. The soldier lowered his eyes in sorrow before walking off to the safety zone where the monster wouldn't attack, leaving Jaden all alone. Jaden hung his head, tears streaming down his cheeks.

"Jesse..." he whispered in fear, knowing that he'd never see his lover again. From the waters rose the monster, and it spotted Jaden, knowing immediatly that it was the King he was searching for. Jaden gasped and grit his teeth in fear, knowing far well that he was going to die.

_In Another Place..._

"Jesse! Jaden is about to be sacrificed to the monster!" Artemis, the goddess of the hunt, hollered, waving her arms around in alarm, her purple eyes closed in horror. Jesse's eyes widened as he heard this and he spun around, fear visible in his green eyes.

"What!?" he hollered before running away to save his beloved. Artemis chriped in shock as the bluenette took off, and she immediatly followed Jesse, squealing for him to slow down and wait for her. Jesse refused and continued to run. Artemis growled in anger and finally caught up with the bluenette.

"Jesse! We can't just go rushing in there! We have to think of a plan!" the silverette shouted. Jesse shook his head violently.

"I_ have_ a plan! Rescue Jaden!!" he hollered loudly. Artemis glanced down sadly, knowing that not even someone as strong as Jesse was going to be able to defeat the monster that the rest of the gods were gonna send down upon them.

"This is very bad..." Artemis whispered before she followed Jesse again.

**SPIRITSHIPPING 4 EVER**

Jaden closed his eyes as he prepared for his instant death, which the monster was going to provide him. The monster suddenly roared loudly in pain, and Jaden glanced up to see that an arrow had hit the monster in the hand. The brunette glanced over and gasped when he saw a blue-haired knight standing on the cliffs.

"Jesse!!" Jaden sobbed out of happiness. The knight raised a sword into the air and then threw it at the monster, stabbing it through the brains, and making it fall to the bottom of the ocean lifeless. Jesse then leaped for and cut the ropes around Jaden's body. Once they were off, Jaden leaped into Jesse's arms and then sobbed happily into his chest.

"Jesse... Jesse!!" Jaden sobbed happily. Jesse smiled and then pressed his lips firmly against Jaden's. Artemis went off and convinced the guards not to kill Jesse for taking the life of the monster that they were supposed to have eat the king, and the real King, Jaden's father, was smited.

And Jesse and Jaden stayed together forever...

--

Me: Chapter five finished!

Lucy: So adorable!

Me: Sqwaa!!

Lucy: Jaden wasn't eaten!!

Me: I know!!

Lucy: Next one's gonna be fun!

Me: Someone will die, though!!

Next chapter: 1021, Viking Age


	6. To Whom It May Concern

To Whomever Reads My Stories/To Whom it May Concern...

Good news! And... some bad news, but it's not so bad that I'll be crushing anyone, so no worries!

Due to the creation of another account (on my part), I have been aware that I have been neglecting my spiritshipping stories! It is of my own doing that I have created another account. My reason for doing so would be because when I wrote my Yu-Gi-Oh fan fictions, I didn't want them getting mixed in with my spiritshipping ones.

But then I realized that just made things more complicated!

However, I am going to continue my spiritshipping fan fictions! I am just not going to update them here on my "animehime20" account! I am going to **repost** them on my other account (serina-phantom, or as it sometimes needs to be typed "serinaphantom").

Anyway, I am going to repost them on my serina-phantom account, and then continue them from there! I will also be writing my other spiritshipping fan fictions from there as well, so I wanted to tell you guys, my readers, so you would know where to find the updates that you have all been waiting patiently for!

It will, however, take a little while to repost them (My reason for reposting is because I want all my stories on one account, as well as I want to touch up and correct any errors in my fan fictions).

I should start my updating in a few days, or by Wednesday at the maximum!

So, to all of you who are waiting for updates on my stories, such as the stories "Blood-Stained Night", "Elfen GX", His Majesty's Dog", "How to Cure the Hiccups", "Nightmares and Truths", "Reincarnation", Scarlet Tears", "Spiritshipping Collection", and "Ultimate Destruction Program", those will all be reposted and updated on my serina-phantom/serinaphantom account!

Please also note that these stories will not be deleted from my animehime20 account, so don't worry about that! They will just be reposted!

So, thank you all for being so patient, and updates shall begin soon on my other account! Thank you all for your kindness!

-Ke-chan (animehime20/serinaphantom(serina-phantom)


End file.
